DeNILE Isn't Just a River in Egypt
by kissingthebee
Summary: Prompt in the Rachel/Lea Comment Ficathon:  Santana in denial about her sexuality.  Naughty!Rachel.  Sex in the locker room.
1. Chapter 1

Santana slammed the door to the locker room shut as she walked in.

She'd been walking down the halls minding her own business, terrorizing the population of McKinley High, when she saw Artie and Brittany making out.

She wanted to punch something.

But she wasn't jealous.

Not at all.

The ex-Cheerio was early for gym and thought about leaving when she heard singing from the far end of the locker room.

Santana smiled deviously.

If there was one thing Berry was good for, it was being her verbal punching bag.

The Latina walked back to her locker and opened her locker.

"No peeking, Manhands."

Rachel huffed before turning towards Santana.

"I said no peeking!"

"I'm not peeking, you haven't even begun to change yet. I was simply about to say that you're not really worth gawking at in the first place since any physical beauty you may have is negated by how bitchy you are."

"So, you think I'm hot? You're such a freak."

"I never said that. I just said that you posses some features that some people may find attractive. Why does everything I say have to come down to something sexual in your eyes?"

"Because everything you say sounds like that."

"Wrong. I have a feeling that you find me appealing. And that you only wish half the things you said were true."

"I'm not gay."

Rachel smirked and stepped closer.

Santana gulped before she remembered who she was.

"Back off, before I make you back off."

Rachel was close enough now that Santana could feel her puffs of breath on her lips.

"What will you do, show me how you do it in Lima Heights? We both know what the results of that were."

The ex-Cheerio wasn't turned on.

She wasn't allowed to be.

She was NOT into girls.

Or whatever Berry was.

"G-get away from me."

The shorter girl stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Santana's ear, "Okay."

She felt Rachel's lips brush her ears.

She shuddered, but not because it was hot, just because she was disgusted.

When Rachel stepped back Santana let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Santana was pissed.

The stupid gym teacher had kept her late talking to her about how she was "too competitive" and how she should "give the other team a chance."

By the time she went into the showers everyone except for Berry was gone.

"Hey Santana." Rachel sang from behind her shower curtain.

Purposely ignoring her, Santana hung up her towel and turned on the water.

She let the water run down her back, careful to avoid getting her hair wet.

When she shut off the water, she was surprised by Rachel who just left the shower, too.

"Did you time this just so you could see me in my towel?"

"I don't know, did you time running into me in the halls yesterday after my third period class? Because I know for a fact that it would take you at least two minutes to walk to that hall from your class and I only spend three minutes at my locker."

"Whatever, Tranny."

"That was very clever of you, I'm delighted that you put forth so much effort in your retorts. And I'm not a transexual, you know."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Without a word, surprisingly, Rachel dropped her towel to the ground.

"Is this proof enough for you?"

Santana was speechless.

Rachel Berry was standing in front of her.

Naked.

And wet.

Drops of water still trickled down into the hollow her collarbone and further down.

Her breasts were full and her nipples were hard just begging Santana to take one in her mouth and s- 'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'This is Berry. Who's a girl, and not just any girl, she's the fucking hobbit who's pissed me off for years. I did not just think that about her.'

"You're staring, Santana."

"You could still have a really tiny penis..." Her words sounded weak. Even to her own ears.

Rolling her eyes, the younger girl walked over to Santana and grabbed her hand.

"Let go!"

"I was simply about to let you feel how I don't have an additional appendage."

The Latina gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, so you're not a tranny, but you're definitely a dyke since you want me to touch you."

Rachel just chuckled.

"Since you want to touch me, does that make you one, too?"

She leaned forward to kiss Santana.

"No! Get away from me."

The ex-Cheerio pushed her, but the second her hands were on Rachel she knew it had been a bad move.

She noticed how soft her skin was. She noticed mid-push how soft her skin was and that she wasn't pushing her away at all, but guiding her back towards the wall.

Santana told herself it wasn't gay if she did something with Brittany, because that was just one girl.

But if she did anything with Rachel, who she hardly considered a girl even with the evidence in front of her, that would mean that maybe she was gay.

Rachel gasped as her back hit the wall.

"You liked that, didn't you, freak?"

She tangled her hand in the shorter girl's hair and pulled her head back.

"Listen to me and listen good the o-"

"Listen well."

"What?"

"You said listen good. It's supposed to be listen well."

"Doesn't matter. Listen to me and... Listen well. The only reason I'm going to do this is to teach you a lesson about how if you fuck with me, then you're gonna get fucked."

"You take sayings quite literally, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Why don't you make me?"

Rachel looked so vulnerable backed up against the wall, naked and wet (probably in more ways than one).

This was about the power and putting Rachel in her place.

At least that's what Santana told herself.

She kissed Rachel roughly, biting her lip hard, before slipping her tongue out to soothe it. She hadn't expected Rachel to open her mouth and slip her tongue out to meet hers and someone moaned into the kiss. It might have been her.

Her towel slid down her body, no longer supported by her hands. One, still tangled in Rachel's hair, the other digging fingers into her lower back.

Rachel moved her hands up to grip Santana's waist then slowly slid them over the curve of her ass.

She pulled Rachel's head back and moved to bite and suck at her pulse point, leaving a trail of marks down the length of her neck.

She whimpered when Santana bit her particularly hard.

"You like that, don't you?"Santana said between each nip of Rachel's neck.

"Y-yes."

Santana went back to kissing Rachel.

"You're such a queer." She mumbled, moving her hand from Rachel's back to her breast, "You're getting turned on by making out with a girl. By having her play with your tits, Berry. That's sick."

Santana didn't listen to the voice in her head telling her that if Rachel was sick, then she was sick too.

Santana was rough with the younger girl's breasts, not bothering to worry about how sensitive Rachel's nipples were when she pinched them.

The ex-Cheerio left her mouth again to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone before she took one of Rachel's nipples in her mouth, grazing her teeth over it before sucking gently on it.

Rachel moaned, and tried to guide Santana even lower.

Replacing her mouth with a hand, she nipped and kissed all down Rachel's surprisingly defined abs. Pausing at her navel to swirl her tongue in before moving further down.

Santana felt Rachel pushing her head down and she complied, moving her mouth lower.

Then, when Rachel expected her to start licking, Santana roughly pushed two fingers into her vagina.

The singer gasped at the surprisingly painful feeling of being full and didn't even get a chance to adjust before Santana thrust in and out of her at a fast speed.

Just as Rachel was about to come, she pulled her fingers out.

With a devilish grin she stood and brought her fingers to Rachel's mouth.

"Suck,"She ordered.

She wasn't sure, she'd never tasted herself before, and to have Santana so forcefully demand that she do so now made her even more wary.

"I told you to suck, slut."

She opened her mouth cautiously and wrapped her lips around the taller girl's pointer finger. Santana sighed at the feeling of her tongue on her finger.

Once Rachel had finished cleaning her come off of Santana's fingers, the older girl slid her hand back down to her pussy and she began to circle her clit lazily.

"Do you want to come?"

She bit her lip and nodded yes.

"Why should I let you come? You've been a bad girl, Rachel." Santana husked, "Trying to kiss me earlier, and then trying to fuck me in the showers. I think a girl like you needs to be punished."

"No!"

Santana smirked.

Pretending like she was actually listening to Rachel about not punishing her, she slipped two fingers into her and slowly slid in and out.

Rachel whimpered.

Santna kept bringing the shorter girl near a climax before slowing down or stilling the movement of her fingers.

Each time, Rachel would whine with impatience and dig her nails into Santana's back as if that would make her start again. Santana Lopez did what she wanted, when she wanted.

She had finally made the Rachel Berry speechless. Santana would have smiled, but she wasn't enjoying this. Well, she was, but only because it felt like she was getting back at the other girl by making her so vulnerable.

"Sssantana..." Rachel hissed.

"What is it, Manhands?"

"C-can I... Can you...?"

"You must not want to come very badly because you can't even ask right." As she said this, Santana curled her fingers inside of Rachel so that they were hitting that spot again.

"Oh god..." Rachel sighed.  
"It's Santana, actually."

Then she started biting at Rachel's neck, while she finally let her thumb circle the shorter girl's clit and doubled the speed of her fingers.

She would have been worried about someone hearing Rachel, she was such a loud mouth, but they had gym last and there were no sports today so she didn't bother trying to shut her up.

For once.

"Santana. Oh god. I'm.. I'm coming." Rachel moaned

Santana felt her walls clamping around her fingers and continued to thrust as the other girl rode out her orgasm.

Rachel slumped, completely exhausted from being so worked up for so long.

"Guess I have to stop calling you tranny now." The ex-Cheerio drawled.

"Yeah. Probably."

They got dressed quietly, neither of them looking at each other even though it didn't matter considering what they just did.

Santana walked to the door, opening it before turning around and saying, "See you tomorrow... Rachel." she hastily exited the locker room.

Rachel just smiled.


End file.
